The Three Rings
by Liam Holman
Summary: An evil like no other threatens Africa. It is up to Simba's two eldest sons, Kopa and Tanabi, to save Africa and destroy the darkness, while Simba aims to reclaim the throne of his ancestors.
1. Copyright Confirmations

**A/N: Welcome to this crossover. I wish you an entertaining read of a crossover of two of (in my opinion) the greatest films of all time. Reviews are appreciated as improvements and other comments are key to becoming a greater writer.**

This crossover contains characters from The Lion King. Most of the characters of The Lion King are property of Disney. This crossover contains the basic plot of The Lord of The Rings trilogy and aspects of The Hobbit trilogy and are property of New Line Cinema, Warner Bros. and was created by Mr. John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. I do not own or take responsibility for the creation of the following characters.  
The following characters belong to Disney:  
Simba  
Nala  
Kopa  
Mufasa  
Scar/Taka  
Ahadi  
Kiara  
Kion  
Timon  
Pumbaa  
Sarabi  
Sarafina  
Mheetu  
Tojo  
Tama  
Chumvi  
Malka

The following character(s) belong(s) to the artists of Deviantart:  
Hairi (WhiteKimya)

The designs that I believe that are the most suited to my beliefs of their characteristics are that of the folling Deviantart artists:  
Kopa (DJ88)  
Ahadi (DJCoulzAnimalsOnly)  
Mheetu (DJ88)  
Tojo (Panther85)  
Tama (DJ88)  
Chumvi (DJ88)  
Malka (DJ88)  
Tanabi (MalisTLK)

My (not-so) original characters are:  
Tanabi

The names on the left are characters of The Lion King and its extended universe. The names on the right are the characters of The Lord of The Rings and the TLK characters take the roles of the character names to their right.  
Simba=Aragorn II Elessar  
Nala=Arwen Evenstar  
Kopa=Frodo Baggins  
Tanabi=Samwise Gamgee  
Kion=Peregrin Took  
Kiara=Meriadoc Brandybuck  
Timon=Gimli  
Pumbaa=Legolas Greenleaf  
Rafiki=Gandalf  
Mufasa=Isildur  
Taka=Smaegol/Gollum  
Mheetu=Boromir  
Hairi=Elrond  
Adui=Saruman  
Tojo=Faramir  
Tama=Éowyn  
Ahadi=Sauron  
Chumvi=Éomer  
Malka=Théoden  
Sarafina=Galadriel  
Wakili=Denethor  
Mti=Treebeard  
Ulimi=Gríma Wormtongue

The following characters were created for the purpose of this crossover and belong to me:

Adui

Wakili

Mti

Ulimi

Please be aware that just because the TLK characters take on the roles of certain TLoTR characters does not mean that they share their personality or abilities, so  
Pumbaa, for example, would not be an excellent archer like Legolas.

 **A/N: This was necessary so I don't get screwed over by the brilliant artists at Deviantart and so the big film companies don't get mad. Enjoy the read.**


	2. A Dark Past

**A/N: And we get to the business. I will try to keep these author's notes as concise as possible, so enough from me, I shall let you read on.**

The world has changed, I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.

This change began with the forging of The Three Rings of Power. It is not known who forged them or why they were forged, but it is believed by lions that they were a holy gift, given to a King and his two sons as gifts, a sign that their right to rule over the Pride Lands was divine. The King, Ahadi, and his two sons, Mufasa, the eldest, and Taka the youngest, were given unprecedented power over the animals over the Pride Lands. Ahadi was fair, wise and just, he used a philosophy known as The Circle of Life to rule the territory of lush and fertile savannah, a green and pleasant land with content residents. However, the power available with the rings drew Ahadi closer to darkness. As he took advantage of this power, greed ravaged his true personality.

Taka too grew impartial to his ring, and insanity took over. He left the Pride Lands and his ring gave him unnatural long life for a lion. However, the ring of Taka then came to a most innocent cub; Simba, the son of Mufasa, found the ring, and took it from the deranged lion, though Taka would no longer fit into the description of a lion. Simba did not know that the discovery of this ring would bring disastrous consequences, yet this discovery would also teach him a few valuable lessons, and light would conquer darkness forever. Simba was the one who would shape the fortunes of all.

On the contrary to the poisoned minds of Ahadi and Taka, Mufasa used the power of his ring for good, from healing the sick, reviving the dead from premature demise, and many other good deeds.  
He disagreed with the activities of his father and brother and how they used their rings. He had little choice but to defeat Ahadi if he were to save Africa. A great battle took place between animals of good and creatures of darkness and evil, with Mufasa and the animals of light defeating Ahadi, who was confined to the Underworld, where he became King of. Even though Mufasa was pained at killing his own father, he knew it was the right thing to do. He had saved Africa, he had saved Ahadi from himself.

Mufasa ascended the throne of the Pride Lands, with his mate, Sarabi, becoming queen. Their love resulted in the birth of Simba, a cub who would shape the future of not just the Pride Lands, but the whole of Africa for generations to come. He had golden fur, inherited from his father, ruby red eyes, inherited from both parents, and a red tail tuft, showing that he would one day have a magnificent red mane like his father.

 **A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated for the purpose of pride and improvement. NEXT!**


	3. Old Friends

**A/N: I will use some of the extended scenes from TLoTR trilogy but only the ones that are important.**

The son of The Lion King, Simba, was sleeping under a tree, lost in a land of dreams, but was soon disturbed by the sound of an incoming mandrill; the shaman of the pride, and a wizard: Rafiki.

Simba rose from his usual sleeping position (curled up in a ball of fur) and smiled before running in the direction of the singing mandrill. As he got closer, the lyrics of his song became clearer.

' _Asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu, mimi apana_ '

These lyrics were repeated, but Simba paid no boredom, for he enjoyed the presence of the mandrill, from his stories of dragons and trolls, to his tricks of fireworks and levitation. Simba almost crashed into Rafiki but stopped just in time. "You're late," Simba pointed out, crossing his arms. Rafiki turned his head slowly towards Simba. "A good wizard is neder late, Simba, nor is he early. He arrives brecisely when he means do," Rafiki explained with his accented voice.

Simba raised his eyebrows and thought 'Is that so?'. The two stared at each other for a few moments before a chuckle developed between them into laughter, and Simba jumped into Rafiki's arms "It's wonderful to see you, Rafiki," he exclaimed.

Rafiki and Simba journeyed to Pride Rock, and Simba explained what had happened since the mandrill's last visit. "Before you came, we lions were very well thought of, never did anything unexpected," Simba half-complained. "If you're referring to de incident with dat dragon, I was barely involved, all I did was give your great-grandfader a nudge oud of dat cave," he lied. Rafiki had accompanied a group of lions to reclaim lost territory, and had accidentally awakened an ancient beast, a great winged reptile called a dragon.

"Dad's been acting weird lately," Simba revealed. "Weird?" Rafiki wondered. "Unsocial, he's been hiding away in his cave looking at his ring," Simba explained. An awkward silence ensued, with Rafiki worrying about the effect the ring had on Mufasa. "Anyways, aboud dis birthday party," Rafiki changed the subject. Simba laughed before saying "Half the Pride Lands have been invited, and the rest are turning up anyway."

Rafiki laughed but for less time than Simba. Rafiki kept many secrets, and kept them will. Simba knew that Rafiki was a bank of secrets, some of which he did not need to know. Simba looked on at Rafiki's thoughtful expression. "Okay, then, keep your secrets. I'm off to find Nala, see you later."

 **A/N: Excuse the obvious spelling mistakes when writing Rafiki's speaking parts, but I wanted to capture his character and transfer it to your eyes and in your mind. NEXT!**


	4. Outbursts and Episodes

**A/N: I wanted to have Mufasa say Bilbo's speech, but it was not meant to be, oh well.**

Rafiki knocked on the cave wall, waiting outside for a responce from Mufasa. "No, thank you, we don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations," he shouted from the end of the cave.

"And what aboud very old friends?" Rafiki asked. Soon, a large lion came into the light.

"Rafiki?" Mufasa gasped. "Mufasa. You didn't dink I would miss your birthday, did you?" Rafiki wondered.

"No, no, please come in," Mufasa insisted. Rafiki walked in to the cave and shook his staff, and then a white light was made. Mufasa smiled, he was fascinated by magic.

"So, aboud dis blan," Rafiki began. "Are you sdill going drough wid it?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I know it's a tough ask, Rafiki, but Ahadi cannot be allowed to return," Mufasa exclaimed.

"Now, Simba 'as been wondering aboud you," Rafiki said. "Of course he is, he's a cub, he's always curious, not some block-headed commoner," Mufasa agreed, but the last part was actually the cause of the ring.

It had caused Mufasa to speak his thoughts or say things he wouldn't usually say, things he daren't say to some lions, things he didn't mean and things he regretted.

"He's been wondering about your ring, and how you don't come out of your cave anymore," Rafiki added.

"That ring is strange, Rafiki, it's as if it's trying to get into my head," Mufasa explained.

"I personally dink dat you've had dat ring for far doo long, I dink you have to hide it somewhere, led it go." Rafiki suggested. "Is dat so hard?"

"Well, no...and yes," Mufasa said quietly. "Then again, why should I part with it, I was given it, it was made for me!" he shouted.

"Dere's no need do get angry," Rafiki argued. "Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" the lion yelled. He then glared at his ring "It's my own...my precious," he hissed.

"Look what it's doing to you! It's corrupting your mind, you should be out there, celebrating your birthday with your family," he said, pointing outside. "The world is not in this cave, it is out there."

"I'm not stupid, you want it for yourself," Mufasa accused.

"MUFASA, DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS! I'm not trying to rob you, I'm trying to help you," Rafiki shouted, causing the loose stones and dust to fall from the ceiling as he used one of his Intimidating Spells.

Mufasa began to cry at his selfishness and accusatory episode. Rafiki then hugged Mufasa and whispered "Afder all of dese years we've been friends, drust me as you once did. Led id go."

"I'm so sorry, Rafiki, you're right, the ring must be destroyed," he cried.

"The road is long, and I must be off," Mufasa said while preparing to leave for his friend, Hairi, who was expecting him to stay at his kingdom, The Green Valley.

"Mufasa, your ring is sdill in your paw," Rafiki said. "Oh, yes it is," Mufasa laughed.

Mufasa looked at the ring for one more time before increasing the angle at which he held his paw before the ring slipped off and landed on the floor.

 **A/N: The road goes ever on, or does it? Will Ahadi come to take the second of the three rings? Will Mufasa make it to his destination. NEXT!**


	5. The Eye and The Wafu Hai

**A/N: This chapter is inspired by the Lady Galadriel vs Sauron scene in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, and The King's Sword is a sword from my own idea for a fantasy novel (The Sword and The Stone), when the King or one of his heirs wields it, it glows blue. The Sword of Need business is just something I made up.**

As Mufasa stepped outside, he noticed the temperature suddenly dropped dramatically. He could see his own breath, and started to shiver. A white carpet of cloud surrounded Pride Rock, and the sky was darkest in the west, and this was where the sun had set. 'Strange,' Mufasa thought. When Simba, Sarabi, the daughter of Hairi and Sarafina, Milele lions who were immortal and had lived for thousands of years, Nala (Simba's secret love interest) returned to the kopje, Mufasa saw a small green orb far away. It grew as it approached Pride Rock, and it was apparent that it was made of fire.

The orb captured the attention of everyone in Pride Rock, and when the now extremely close eye of fire stroke fear in the hearts of most. "Not good, not good," Rafiki muttered. "What's not good?" Simba asked, shaking in fear. "The Eye of Ahadi has come, id has come do dake de ring of Mufasa," Rafiki answered. The ring grazed along the floor behind them towards the eye. "Quick, get it!" Simba shouted. Simba jumped for it but fell short of it, Sarabi almost got a paw on it and just before it reached the eye, Rafiki's staff went through the ring.

A hiss-like voice that seemed to come from the eye invaded the ears of the fearful spectators. It began to chant:

 _Tatu pete kutoka wafalme watatu wataungana._  
 _Mwisho ni wakati wa Mufasa umri wa wafu umekuja._

The slit of a pupil dilated, then Rafiki pointed his staff at the ball of fire, before shouting "You 'ave no bower 'ere, servant of Ibilisi. You are nameless, formless, faceless! Go back do de land from whence you came!" and with that a great pulse of energy blew everyone off of their paws. The eye disappeared and everyone soon recovered, apart from one.

"Dad?" Simba asked. No answer. "Dad, c'mon, we gotta get out of here," he thought it was a joke until a tug of the fallen king's ear failed. That had always worked. Simba cried into his mother's leg. "Get to the top of Pride Rock, quick!" Rafiki ordered. The group of lions rushed to the top of Pride Rock.

'It should have warmed up by now,' Rafiki thought. 'Oh, but of course, the Nine,' he realized. The company of lions and mandrill atop Pride Rock stood and watched nine hooded figures ascend Pride Rock. Rafiki whispered something to Sarabi

"What? Are you crazy?" she shouted. Rafiki hushed her before standing in front of the group, defending them against the Wafu Hai, the Living Dead servants of Ahadi, humans corrupted by the power of Ahadi. Rafiki threatened them with his staff, but the leader of the Wafu Hai split the staff in half with his sword.

Rafiki shook the two halves of his staff and out came two sharp blades. He started to stab and swing the blades at the Wafu Hai, however, because they cannot be killed by any old sword, blade or curse, they just kept fighting.

As Simba looked on, a celestial object caught his attention; a Sword of Need, a blade of requirement crafted to fit the needs of the one who is at most need. Simba picked up the short but strong sword and glowed blue. Sarabi gasped "That is a King's Sword of Need!"

Simba looked on at the battle, and Rafiki was about to be killed, until Simba stabbed one of the Wafu Hai in the back of the head. Rafiki gasped as he saw the cloaked face replaced with a glowing sword. The Wafu Hai collapsed after Simba pulled out the sword.

Rafiki caught sight of a moth, and he smiled, for he knew that the Great Eagles had come. Rafiki ran to the edge of Pride Rock, and to the confusion of Simba, but what everyone did not expect was that Rafiki was on one of the Great Eagles.

 **A/N: The end bit was inspired by the Thorin vs Azog duel in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. NEXT!**


	6. The Green Valley

**A/N: Here comes the Elrond of The Three Rings: Hairi.**

Simba lobbed his sword at one of the figures that was as black as night, and it immediately collapsed. The Nine were now Seven. The King's Sword of Need suddenly turned to dust and rose into the dark heavens.

Simba then took a hold of Nala's paw and jumped over the edge, much to Nala's confusion and horror. Before they jumped, Nala's shouted question finished with a long scream as they dropped through the air. "Simba, what the hell are you doooooiiiiiiing?!"

Her screams finished when they landed on a shrieking Great Eagle. "Let's do that again!" Simba requested, but only got a look from Nala's teal eyes. Simba looked behind and saw how far he had fell with his friend. He also saw his mother and her pride-sisters jumping on a Great Eagle, before he sadly looked on as a Great Eagle picked up the dead body of Mufasa so that at least he could have a funeral fit for a king, if Rafiki couldn't heal him.

As the sky that belonged to twilight began to lighten, Simba could finally see a valley, of emerald green, and when they passed a hill, he caught his first awesome sight of Nala's home: The Green Valley.

Simba gazed at the dale, and in the middle of the dale was a kopje that the Great Eagle carrying Mufasa landed on, closely followed by the eagle that Rafiki was on. Simba maneuvered his eagle towards the kopje and he and his friend jumped off when they were at a safe height.

Rafiki muttered some unheard spell that was spoken in the tongue of Swahili. When Rafiki finished his spell, the lion's breathing was evident by the up-down movement of his stomach.

Simba ran to his father, hoping that he would be awake, but he was still unconscious. Another lion entered the scene, and announced his presence with a throat clearance. The Pridelanders turned around and gasped, then lowered their heads, for in their presence was Hairi, the King of The Green Valley and Lord Milele of Tanzania.

"Rise your heads, for we are equal, old or not, wise or fool, we share this life and land as it is the will of The Great Spirit," Hairi said. His smile fell when he saw the King of the Pride Lands. "The tides have turned. The Lord of the Dead hath returned," Hairi claimed. Rafiki nodded. "Well, what do we wait for? We must help our friend," Hairi imperated, motioning to Mufasa.

 **A/N: Did I mention that Mufasa will also serve as the Bilbo Baggins of this story, in case you didn't already know. Yay for resurrection! NEXT!**


	7. The Waking of the King

**A/N: Another chapter for your eyes to feed on, this is probably not a significant chapter in this story, but I think that the chapters that follow will increase in significance and length.**

The next morning, after careful monitoring and expert medicine, Mufasa woke up from his sleep. When he was told that he was at one point dead, he was shocked and wanted to see his family.  
Simba was sent for and was motioned to go into the Medicine Cave.

"Dad?" he asked. Mufasa got up from his rest and briskly walked to his son, who jumped into a loving embrace. Simba was careful with his father for the once strong body was fragile.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Simba cried. "So am I, son."

When Mufasa finally let go of his son, he saw the smile of Sarabi and rushed to give her a loving hug too. "What happened?" Mufasa asked?

"Oh, Mufasa, it's your father, he's come back!" Sarabi cried. "Ahadi," Mufasa growled.

"We feared you would not see another light of day, my friend," a wise voice said.

"Hairi!" Mufasa cried and formally hugged his cub-hood friend.

"Dark times are ahead, my King, but we will not let evil grow stronger than us," Hairi assured.

Mufasa sighed. "I am not a King anymore, Hairi, I have no kingdom, I have nothing," he said.

"You have us," Sarabi returned her opinion.

"Yes, you are right, I have reasons to live, to love my wife, and to nurture my son into becoming a fine king."

Simba was allowed to take his leave, and befriended two unlikely creatures: A meerkat by the name of Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa. They both had a keen taste for insects, and had somehow persuaded Simba to adopt their diet. Simba's love for Nala had grown as well as his appetite for 'grubs', and this was handy for Hairi and Mufasa agreed to betroth their eldest children.

 **A/N: There we go. That was quick, was it not? NEXT!**


	8. Riddles In The Dark

**A/N: My longest chapter that actually tells part of the story. This scene is based on the 'Riddles in the Dark' scene in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.**

One day, when Simba was playing with his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, he had discovered a cave while playing hide-and-seek. He decided to use it as a hiding place, but underestimated the length,  
depth and scale of the cave, for in this cave lived a strange lion-like creature who called itself 'Gollum', after the coughing sound it made. This creature was the shell of the former Prince of the Pride Lands and son of Ahadi; Taka was now a slim mammal with very little of the red fur it once had.

When Simba delved deeper into the chasm, he could not see the way, if there was a dead-end or a further mile of cave, he would not know. The abyss seemed to go on forever, and after what seemed like a time measurable by hours, he came across a great chamber with a lake.

In this chamber, Simba heard the echoe of a high-pitched rugged voice, the voice of the creature. It sang itself rhymes of catching and killing fish, often interrupted by a cough that almost sounded like 'gollum'. Simba had heard of how Mufasa's brother, Taka, had descended into madness because of his ring. Simba also knew that the rings were capable of manipulating their bearers to commit sins of great evil. He knew that they had to be destroyed so that Ahadi could never again threaten the world.

When Simba hid behind a rock when he caught the attention of the creature, he thought he was safe, but his sharp hearing did not detect the stealthy thing right above him. Taka jumped right in front of Simba.

"Precious, look, what do we have here? What is it?" Taka asked. "What is it?" he asked again. "My name is Simba," the cub nervously replied. "Simba? What's a 'Simba'?" Taka asked.  
"I am a lion of...the Green Valley," Simba stuttered.

"Ooh, a lion! We gets lots of fishes, but we don't gets any lions," Taka exclaimed. "Is it soft? Is it juicy?" it hissed, licking his lips. "Ah-I wouldn't take another step if I were you," Simba threatened,  
but Taka still came closer. "N-now just stop there! I don't want any trouble, I just want to get out of here!" Simba said.

"Is it lost?" Taka asked, though he showed no sympathy. "Yes, and I want to get unlost, so if you could just tell me the way, I will gladly be off," the golden cub said exasperatedly.

"Ooh, me knows safe way, safe passage by the water," it said excitedly but cut himself off. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything," Simba said, confused. "Wasn't talking to you," Taka hissed. He then hid himself behind a rock and started to mumble to himself.

"Look, I don't know what your game is, but.." Simba began but was excitedly interrupted by Taka, who obviously had split-personality disorder. "Ooh, we likes games."

"Um, okay..." Simba began, but stopped when Taka jumped back behind a rock, and when the creature jumped, out of it's pocket of a small piece of fabric it wore came a small golden ring.  
It immediately drew Simba's attention, who knew that it was one of The Three Rings of Power. He immediately took it and held it with his paw.

Another coughing sound came from the creature and it jumped back into view. "Okay, me and precious have decided to play...riddles."

"Okay, I like riddles," Simba said, this was probably the only moment of this experience that he was enjoying. "If I win, you have to show me the way out of here," Simba conditioned. "And if it loses, we eats it whole."

Simba took about ten seconds to respond. "Fair enough."

"Me goes first," Taka ordered. Simba nodded in acceptance. Taka began to crawl around Simba, which made the younger lion very nervous.

"What is taller than trees, up, up, up it goes, yet never grows?" Taka asked, moving his hand higher at each 'up'.

"Well, it's the mountains, of course," Simba answered with a smug face.

Taka growled in frustration. "Very clever," it growled and approached Simba slowly, preparing to attack him.

Simba felt a wooden stick behind him and immediately drew it to Taka's throat before he could pounce, this caused another bout of 'gollum' coughing.

"Ah-ah, box without lid, yet life in it is hid," Simba improvised. Taka made several faces, from scrunching his bald face as he tried to decipher the riddle the young lion challenged him with.

Taka then gasped, and shouted "Eggses!" as he realised the answer. "Little, crunchy eggses."

"Our turn," he growled. "What decays, kills slowly, what pains, worries and strains without mercy?" he asked while circling Simba.

"Hold on..." Simba muttered. "Ooh, me knows, me knows!" the creature cried, before telling himself to shout up. "Is it crunchy? Is it scrumptious?" Taka asked after disappearing into the darkness.

"Just give me a moment!" Simba shouted at length and with worry.

Taka shook his head and said "Time's up." He inadvertedly gave Simba the answer.

"That's it, the answer," Simba exclaimed. "It's time, wasn't that hard actually," he lied.

Taka then growled in frustration. "Give us your riddle," he ordered. Undetected, he picked up a sharp stone that he would use to kill and eat the cub.

Simba thought of a riddle, then he thought of the ring he had in the same paw as the stick he used as a weapon in case Taka decided to attack. They were in his right paw.

"What have I got in my left paw?" he asked.

"Wh-w...that's not fair," it complained. "It's not fair! It' against the rules!" he shouted as he threw the would-be murder weapon in the lake. "Give us another one."

"No, because I answered all of your riddles," Simba replied to Taka's request.

"We gets three guesses," Taka demanded. "Okay, guess away."

"Rock?" Taka asked. Simba shook his head. "Two guesses left."

"Gold?" the older lion asked before cursing itself for such an unlikely object to casually carry around. Though if the challenge was to correctly guess the item in his right paw, he would be correct. "Nope, one more guess," Simba said.

Taka searched for a possible asnwer that was on the floor of the cave, he knew that it would be most likely that the cub was carrying something from his home.

"Bone? Or wood?" he asked. "Two guesses at once, both wrong," Simba said in victory.

Taka then sobbed and collapsed onto his side. "Alright, then, show me the way out of here. You promised," Simba reminded the whimpering wreck.

"What is a promise but an excuse to see the light of day, cub?" Taka asked. "We'll see if you get out of here alive, Simba of the Pride Lands."

Taka went to extract his ring out of his pocket, but it was not there. His eyes widened as he realised this. He began to search frantically for his 'precious'. "Precious is lost!" he shouted repeatedly.

"What have you lost?" Simba asked. "Mustn't ask, not his business," Taka cried. When Taka whimpered in defeat, he came to a realization. "What has it got in it's nasty little paw?" it hissed.

"That is not a concern of yours," Simba said. Taka gasped as he convinced himself of his own realization. "You stole it," he gasped. Simba gulped.

"You stole it of us!" he shouted, throwing a stone at Simba but missed as Simba dodged it. The cub began to run on three limbs but tripped over a stone.

The ring flew out of his hand, and landed on his middle finger. The cub disappeared from sight. He could hear the distorted sound of Taka's shouting along with a strange wind-like sound. He was invisible.

Simba turned around and picked up a stone. He decided to put the creature out of its misery. When Taka turned to face Simba, the cub was greeted with a broken lion with dilated pupils and tears. It was pity that stayed his hand, and threw the stone elsewhere to trick the animal into thinking that he was elsewhere.

He continued to run out of the cave, and pulled the ring from his paw. He held it in his paw when his friends had found him.

"C'mon, guys, let's go find some grubs, yeah?" Simba shakily said.

 **A/N: Forgive any mistakes/inaccuracies, for I write quickly and often very late. Phew, now that read is over, let's fast forward a few years, shall we? NEXT!**


	9. Loving A Milele

**A/N: Here's another chapter, and as the title reads, it is about love. I like writing chapters about love in cub-hood, I think it's so cute.**

The years after Simba's discovery of the second ring saw many developments in the relationship between him and Nala. He swore as he got older, he found her more attractive, and he found her in even more beautiful scenery where she broke her own boundaries of beauty.

Simba couldn't put this off for any longer, and when he saw her bathing herself on a bridge in front of a waterfall, he conjured every ounce of his current bravery and decided to tell her of his love for the Milele Lioness. As he approached his love, he could see the pendant that Nala always wore; The Evenstar.

"Hey, Nala," Simba greeted. "Oh, hello, Simba."

Nala turned around as she had been observing the spectacular scene. "How nice of you to join me, at this fantastic feature of nature," Nala exclaimed.

"Nala, I have something to tell you, something that I have been wanting to tell you since the day I met you," Simba said.

"Go on," Nala persuaded. Simba took a breathe, but the words just wouldn't come out. "Oh, yes.." he stuttered. "Oh, I had a thought, it was on the tip of my tongue," he moaned.

Simba then felt a tickling movement on his tongue. He put two of his fingers in his mouth and took out the thing that prevented him from telling Nala of his love for her.

"Ah, it wasn't a thought at all, it was a stick insect. Must have been from my grub dinner," Simba laughed.

"You had something to say?" Nala reminded.

"Yes," Simba began and took another breath, before saying "Nala, you are perhaps the most beautiful being I have ever met, I have had feelings for you, these feelings are not of friendship,  
companionship, but love. I have always loved you, Nala, but I didn't want to believe my heart, but now I know that not believing in one's heart is a foolish deed."

Nala smiled, before admitting "Simba, you are one of the bravest, wisest, kindest and funniest lions I have met. I love you too."

Simba sighed, a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. This feeling no longer troubled him. He reached his paw for Nala's fur, soft and cream-coloured, before an urge of lust took over.

He pulled his betrothed into a passionate kiss. When he released his new girlfriend, he apologized "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me.." but was stopped by a return kiss by Nala. "You talk too much," she half-complained.

 **A/N: This scene was inspired by the scene in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, where the Company of Thorin Oakenshield meet Radagast, and even though the wizard's news is so important, he still manages to stall the delivery.**


	10. Years Later

**A/N: Apologies if you think that this chapter is too short, I will make the next chapter much longer. I must explain the types of lion: Milele lions are the equivalent of elves. Hairi has lived for 5,000 years (!), Nala for 2,000 (!), Sarafina for 12,000 (!). Simba and his ancestors, all the way to Kwanza, Hairi's brother, are Maisha Marefu, the equivalent to the Dúnedain, descendants of Númenor. Kwanza, being the son of both a Milele and Maisha Marefu,  
** **chose to become a Marefu (just like Elros, brother of Elrond chose to become mortal). Maisha Marefu lions can live up to 30 years old and reach full adulthood at 9 years of age.**

Years and adventures after Simba's confession of love for Nala had seen many changes in favour of the lions in the future battle against Ahadi. Simba and Nala's love had resulted in four cubs,  
the eldest twins called Kopa and Tanabi and the youngest twins named Kiara and Kiongozi (Kion for short).

Simba had kept the ring he had taken from Taka in a secret place that only he knew. Mufasa trained Simba to become a great king and an equally great warrior. His sons, Kopa and Tanabi, impartial twins, also learnt the ways of the responsibilities of being king. How or when the Pride Lands would be taken back from the Steward of The Pride Lands, Wakili, who had allowed Ahadi to channel armies of strange creatures called goblins and others called orcs. These strange ugly things were spawned from the mud pools of The Pride Lands, and their existence was allowed by the power of Ahadi's ring.

Ahadi had one purpose: To conquer the World of Lions.

In The Green Valley, the slowly ageing of Maisha Marefu and the immortal Milele had discussed ways to defeat Ahadi. Most agreed to stop his force from growing before it was at a size that could not be overcome. A great battle was in the making and it would take place at the only place the ring could be destroyed: Mount Adhabu.

A battle seen like no other was prepared for, and over one thousand Maisha Marefu lions, Milele lions and normal lions marched towards the mountain of doom. An army of this size was necessary, for they were met with twice that number of orcs and goblins, and Ahadi.

 **A/N: There we go, this will lead on to the next chapter: The Battle Under Mount Adhabu.**


	11. The Battle of Adhabu

**A/N: I have added a few lines to the original script to make this scene more than just a bloody war and refusal to destroy the ring.**

Thousands of lions marched bravely into a bloody battle. The Maisha Marefu lions, led by Mufasa, Simba and Mshirika, Malka's father, came from the south-east, while the Milele lions,  
led by Hairi, came from the west. This strategy would make the thousands of orcs, whose power lies in sheer numbers, not physical strength, vulnerable and a swift victory would be reasoned.

However, another legion of orcs came from an unknown source in the south. This meant that there was a fierce stalemate. The lions, clad in armour and armed with swords forged around the shape of their paws, met the foul creatures that were orcs, and when the lions clashed with them, black blood came from their wounds, staining their silver swords, and the lions were close to victory...until Ahadi came.

Sporting black, sharp armour, the King of the Underworld, who, because of the power of his ring, took the form of a human, Ahadi killed more lions than all of the orcs who had killed lions. With his mace, he wiped away four poor lions at a time, and when he came to his eldest son, Mufasa's friend, King Mshirika of the Mountains of Kaskazi, jumped between Mufasa and Ahadi's deadly mace, and was instantly killed.

Mufasa had his soldiers attempt to bring Ahadi down, which brought him enough time to grieve for his friend, taking his helmet off to hug him. But his grieving was soon finished, for Ahadi had killed the ones who were to kill him.

Mufasa drew his sword, which glowed blue, showing that he was the King of the Pride Lands. This sword was a gift for Kiburi, the First Lion King of the First Age, for defeating Ibilisi,  
who Ahadi now worshipped. Ahadi swung his mace, and Mufasa braced himself for a painful impact, but it did not come. Instead he heard the shattering of his sword, and collapsed in defeat.

Ahadi prepared to deliver a fatal blow, but Mufasa didn't go without a fight. He swung his sharpened but broken sword, and cut his father's ring from his own paw.

Soon, the air, poisoned by the volcano that was Adhabu, was drawn by the imploding Ahadi, who was going through the process into turning into shadow. His human form was destroyed when a great wave of energy imbalanced everyone.

The orcs fled, and Hairi walked up to Mufasa. "Mufasa, hurry," he said. "Follow me," he ordered. Mufasa picked up the ring and followed Hairi to the Crack of Doom.

The steam provided poor visibility for the eyes of the two lions who entered the firey chasm who attempted to do the deed that so many before them had failed. Only the master ring needed to be destroyed, for without the ring of Ahadi, the other two rings were useless, powerless and worthless, not worth destroying, but if the three became one, it would be almost impossible to destroy it. Only the blood of the earth could destroy it, and the volcano was one of the wounds of the earth.

Hairi looked down at the lava, and waited for Mufasa to reach the edge of the promontory. He did not come. "Cast it into the fire!" he ordered.

Mufasa just looked at the ring. It seemed to be talking to him, seducing him into keeping it for himself.

"DESTROY IT!" Hairi yelled.

"No."

Hairi felt betrayed. His friend was corrupted by the very thing they tried to destroy. Hairi decided to do it himself.

Mufasa noticed that Hairi was approaching him to destroy the ring, so he quickly drew a dagger. "Don't come any closer," he warned.

"Mufasa..." Hairi gasped, still refusing to believe that his friend had submitted to the will of the ring, which was also the will of Ahadi.

"I'm sorry," the new ring-bearer said. "Please forgive me."

"It is not I who you must apologize to," Hairi said. "It is your son who you have really betrayed," the wise Milele claimed.

Mufasa looked behind and saw his son, glaring angrily with both hate and hurt in his eyes and heart.

Mufasa approached his son, who stepped backwards, distancing himself from his father.

"Simba, I..." Mufasa began. "Don't talk to me!" his son shouted and ran away.

Hairi also left the volcano. When the two disappointed lions left, Mufasa tried to throw the ring into the lava, but his arm froze just before he let go. He broke down in tears as he realised that he had betrayed his own son and his best friend, and one of his friends had died in vain.

From that day henceforth, Mufasa was a social outcast. He decided to withdraw from the outside world and remained in a cave in The Green Valley.

 **A/N: There we go, the second great war between Mufasa and Ahadi. Let me know if you like this version better than Isildur/Elrond. (I certainly do)**


End file.
